


I'll Find Our Way

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A cold haha, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Baby dragons - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Ill Tony, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki (Marvel) Feels, My children!!, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parenthood, Phoenix Tony Stark, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, creature Tony Stark, death mentioned, hatching eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: Prompt: ....maybe tony is a young creature and comes across a dragon egg? Or loki is a mage looking for a familiar and finds Tony’s egg?Anyway baby dragon cuteness.OrFate really hates Tony sometimes - Out of all the people the egg could have fallen to, Tony was the least parental material...





	I'll Find Our Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrysallydOnCarMINeWilloW (SalamanderInk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts).



> A Birthday gift to [SalamanderInk ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysallydOnCarMINeWilloW/pseuds/SalamanderInk) for their birthday!  
> This got out of hand, I can't believe I wrote this in two day. But. Dragons!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is Coffee's and Lia's fault for the cold/illness and phoenix idea -.- (I love it)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter) for betaing, and also JanecShannon for giving it another look over!

Tony blew a curl of brown hair out of his face. The breath blew off a layer of ash, he watched it drift in the breeze and scrunched his nose. He couldn’t rub the itch anywhere, as all his skin was either dirty, ash covered, or red with raw. It hurt but it was starting to throb with healing, setting an ach into his bones.

Tony slowly peeled off his long red robe, the under shawl was stickening painfully to his shoulders like a horrible sunburn but cursing through gritted teeth he managed to get both off. He kept his necklace on, blue stone that shone in the moonlight tied with a magical string. Tony pushed his shoes off and dropped his shorts, his skin was more sweaty from his earlier activities that raw but it still hurt to move each limb. His shoulders ached and his back throbbed with a familiar soreness.

If he glanced down he would still see the line across his stomach from the fatal blow. Instead he took slow calculated breaths until his heart rate settled enough to enter the river. He was fire and brimstone and if he wasn't careful he'd either turn the river to stream or cause himself more pain. After the day he had... He just wanted to clean the ash and grime off and find a place to sleep.

He stepped carefully into the water, a toe first, then his foot, until he was ankle deep without any repercussions. He padded forward until the water was up to his waist. The grim from his lower half was already peeling off and floating in the water, the ash turning from the blue into a dark green until it shimmered and disappeared.

His body still hummed with energy, but it was calming. The red of this back still hurt, it still throbbed with the need to spread feathers, but the urge was dimming to something controllable. He let out a breath through gritted teeth, his thighs, red and painful, hissed in the water before it soothed away the heat and calmed him down further.

He leant down, cupping the water with his hands and dropping it onto his arms. The water darkened with each splash and his skin became cleaner. He slowly worked over his body until it resembled some type of clean. The water was slightly dark around his legs.

Something clattered to his left. Tony froze. He looked up and let out a breath. It was just some piece of wood, carried in the river’s flow and caught beside the bank, where the ground was higher and seemed to arch over the gap.

Tony went to turn away when something glimmered within the pile. He slowly edged forward, the water swishing around each footstep, until he came to a stop. He tilted his head to the side, a frown on his face, and peered closer. Something shone within the dirt and debris that the water had carried away. 

Carefully, he moved the leaves and wood that had piled up away, until he discovered what was hidden beneath. A crystal- no, an egg was rocking gently in the water. It reflected the sun with a range of soft colours in its white shell. It must have been as big as, what where those things called, waterballs, waterfruit, a mellon? Tony shook his head, it didn’t matter, the egg was big, a bird couldn’t have made it, and it didn’t look like one of his species’.

He leant back. Maybe he should leave it there. If he didn’t know what it was then it might just cause him trouble. Tony couldn’t make himself take a step back. Something about it called to Tony and he couldn't help reach forward to pick the... egg up.

As soon as he touched it he felt a thump in his chest. A heartbeat. He shivered, it was mythical then, if the shell didn’t give it away then the resounding heartbeat did. He took a steady breath and lifted it up in his arms. The shell was cool, cold, it was a shocking contrast to him even as his body lowered in temperature. His body was still lowering to slowly match a mortal's one, but he knew from holding it in his arms, that this would still be cold for a mortal.

Tony looked around, maybe there was a nest? It could have fallen out nearby… He knew it was very unlikely that this was the case. If something had dropped the egg then it was lucky to be alive. And if it had fallen out of a nest then that could have been  miles away, and even if he looked for it, how would he know which one it was, or if the parents wanted it back?

Something told him that he had to help it hatc h.

"Well, aren’t you an odd thing,” Tony muttered, running his fingertips across the shell. It shone gently, white and blue swirled around, a peak of pink and green whenever he looked just so. It dipped to a red as he touched it. A hum went through him, he let out a breath and raised it to his ear. Singing. It was as if the egg was singing to him. A soft gentle melody.

Tony shook himself, that was ridiculous, he put it back in his arms. He turned, treading back. Even if he wanted to leave it he couldn’t, not when his feathers pricked at the living sensation, sending a exciting warmth to his back. No, this egg was alive, cold but alive.

Tony couldn't abandon it.

 

* * *

 

First, Tony tried setting the egg beside a fire. He had heard that even bird eggs had to be kept warm until hatching, and making fire was easy for him. The hum that the egg produced upon touch intensified to a shrill sound that made Tony's ears ring even after he had kicked dirt on the fire and held it away.

Then, Tony tried keeping it close to his body, even with his body at a human's temperature the egg still dimmed until Tony had to set it down before it started crying again. He groaned, didn’t all flight creatures like heat?! Although, perhaps he was biased with the heat part…

Finally, Tony doused his red shawl in the cool water and wrapped it around the egg. He paused with bated breath. Nothing happened. Slowly, Tony crouched down beside it and put a hand to its side, it lit up blue and gold under his skin.

Taking a deep breath, and rubbed his still ringing ears, Tony started to form a plan. If the egg preferred the cold, then to hatch it... He wasn't an expert in hatching, let alone other races’ eggs… What if he took it somewhere ice cold, would it be too much? Or if he took it to the cool springs, would it be too little? Tony, for once, didn't want to wait and find out. He was an inventor and explorer of minds. But he wouldn't risk  _ this  _ as an experiment.

Before the sun set, Tony had checked that his belt had all of his tools, his pouches were filled with his last coin, and he had some sort of backup food. There was also a large, heavy waterskin, filled to bursting. Tony had his now dry and semi-clean clothes on, the raw skin around his body had settled to an itch and as long as he didn’t move to sharply, his muscles didn’t hurt. His shawl had been doused in more water before being wrapped round the egg again.

Then he set off under the soothing moon, this time not raising his body to keep warm as the egg sat beside his chest. 

 

* * *

 

It was cold.

Mortals would have to wrap up with boots and a coat, but for a phoenix? It was too cold even with those items.

Tony's teeth chattered as the wind ruffled his hair. His nose and ears were starting to hurt. His shoes, made for running and heat, seemed to be loosening at the seams. He didn't falter.

The spirit he had passed as the sun rose told him of a mage who could help him with this… problem. A mage that lived on a mountain, their home found in the snowy  depths at a turn along the slope.

Tony wasn’t that far up the mountain. He couldn’t fly as that would burn the egg, and he couldn’t run as it would raise his heartbeat too high, both options put the egg at risk. Suddenly he was very understanding of his friend Bruce, no wonder the Manbeast didn’t come to the yearly event the Thunderbird held.

The egg was cradled in his arms, the shawl around it had been taken off to wrap it tightly around Tony. Still, only in short and two outer layers, it hardly did anything against the dropping temperature. And the stone against his chest was taking to the cold too well.

Distantly Tony wondered whether this was really worth it. He didn’t know what part of him wanted to hatch this egg, what part of him made him took each step even as his muscles grew harder and harder. The cold bit at his fingers and made him want to alight his core. But he knew he couldn’t.

Even as the winds sped up and the land started whitening with snow, Tony continued to sooth his heart each time it tried to jump up. He muttered to the egg in his arms as it sang to him. And to himself in an attempt to stop his own nature.

His movements slowed against his will. Each step hurt, each breath shocked him with cold, it burnt in a way he had never experienced before. He longed to sleep. To fall into the fluffy white and close his eyes. To let his core dim and slip into a grey dream.

He kept going.

The land seemed to even out as he got to a high point, it curved to the side, becoming less of a cliff and more of a slop. Then between one blink and the next, the side of the mountain opened. A cave that was tucked away. Hidden.

The snow was at his knees as he pushed forward, closing the distance between him and the shelter.

Tony couldn't stop his body from trembling. His feet were numb as he walked into the cave. He didn't even know if this was the right one. With the snow, maybe he had missed the opening and now was going to be eaten alive. But if he went back out he would surely die anyway.

He had been right, the egg was causing him trouble.

The wind rolled in the cave with a whistle. He was too cold to feel it.

“Who passes here?”

Tony froze. Ahead, as the cave lost the light from outside, stood a figure. The cloak looked black in the dark, but as Tony stopped and blinked, he could see that as the light hit it just so it reflected in a deep dark green - velvet.

He watched as the figure came closer. A few steps forward. He was still casted in shadow, but there was a glimpse of red under his hood. Eyes, Tony questioned absently.

“Who are you?”

“You’re the one trespassing.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Maybe, but why would I trust you? Maybe you’re a fae.”

There was a pause and Tony had the faint feeling that the guy was impressed.

He raised his arms to drew his attention to the egg, “I was told I would find a mage around here.”

The figure was silent. Tony tried not to sway on his feet. His throat felt tight, like he was warm, but he knew by the numbness of his limbs and shiver of his body that that wasn’t the case.

The guy hummed, “An egg.” He took another step closer. Tony would have commented on the reluctance of the steps but he knew if the figure tried to… Well, do anything, Tony wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“You want to hatch it?”

Tony nodded. He watched as the mage leant closer, inspecting it, he tried not to turn away and hide the egg from his stare.

“Ah, yes. I can help with that.”

Tony let out a breath, “Oh thank moon, I was worried-” He stopped as the figure came closer.

“Whoa!” He moved his body, and by extension, the egg away as he reached forward to touch. “Hands away!” He glared, taking a step away.

The mage huffed. “I can’t inspect it if you don’t pass it over.”

“Yeah, and I don’t know who you are. So no, you can’t inspect it.”

“Well, maybe with your idiotics it  already is dead and I won’t have to do anything.”

Tony felt a flare of anger, he wheezed on a breath as his heart crawled up his throat. He shoved it down, until it felt colder than before the burst of ember.

“Oh, fuck you,” he bared his teeth even as spots appeared in his vision. He held the egg tighter. No way he was going to hand it over to some stranger.

There was a sigh, like he was long suffering, and the mage took a step back. “At least you don’t seem as stupid as you look-”

“Hey”

“-you seemed to have worked out it isn’t a normal egg.”

Tony took slow breath- was the room moving? He focused on the egg. “It didn’t like being warm.”

“It did not?” It wasn’t a question persay, more of a prod to continue.

“It hums, when it's happy it sings, and um, makes a shriveled sound when something it doesn’t like happens.”

The mage had the audacity to laugh. The sound was unused, and it shook them both. Tony couldn’t help but think it was a pleasant sound, he wouldn’t mind hearing more of it.

“Yes, yes, I found it out the hard way,” Tony couldn’t help but grin as the mage stifled another laugh.

“Right,” the figure shifted, “I think I can help.”

There was hesitation before the mage reached up and pulled his hood down. Tony blinked, oh. The mage was a Jotun, a frost giant. Tony noted he didn’t look like a Jotun from the books, he was definitely too short, only a few heads taller than him. And his horns were smaller than usual, to Tony’s own knowledge. The blue skin and red eyes matched, along with the cold breeze that moved the ends of his cloak. Tony could barely see the darker blue ridges as his vision seemed to fuzz and sway. He wondered if the mage would be as beautiful-

The mage seemed to be staring at him. Waiting for something?

"Can you make sure it hatches?" Tony blurted out.

The mage looked taken aback for a moment, as if he was surprised  _ that  _ was what Tony asked, before he schooled his expression and nodded.

Tony let out a breath, swaying on the spot, he held out his arms. "Ok then. I'll trust you." The Jotun gave him an odd look as he took the egg from his arms. Tony couldn't decipher it as the room span.

"Loki."

"Wha?" Tony blinked, trying to stay focused.

"My name is Loki."

Tony took a moment to hear him, "Oh, I'm Anthony- Tony."

"Are you alright?"

Tony could only breath a laugh as his world tipped backwards and he passed out.

 

* * *

 

Loki watched the rise and fall of his chest. The blue stone glinted with the candlelight, one of the things Loki hadn’t removed or replaced.

A phoenix.

How peculiar. He wondered, as he sat down with a book beside the bed, why a creature of fire would travel so far in conditions he wouldn’t survive in just for an egg that wasn’t even from the same race. And by what he could gather from their few words, the man didn’t even know what the egg was.

Anthony groaned. Loki put his book down and reached over. The blue on his hand melted away as it passed through the invisable barrier to remake the herbal pad on his forehead. Loki sighed and pulled back, flexing his hand as it turned back to blue.

It has taken hours for Loki to seclude a part of his room for the ill phoenix. He had to make sure the cold didn’t destroy any heat that was made. Once that was done he had placed the man in the bed and piled on him the furskins and other means of wrapping him up. He hunted for an old burner, a gift that had been made centuries ago. And set about warming up the little bubble. He couldn't rush the warmth, or focus it with magic, not without risking the spell breaking and cold ruining his work. But he could wrap up Anthony and let his body naturally warm up.

He looked over the man again, it was nearing days since he had fallen into sleep. For a moment, at the start, he had a moment of thinking all was lost. That it was too late. His stomach still dropped at the thought - something Loki tried to ignore. But for some reason, even though it was a stupid thing, Anthony had traveled soon after a rebirth, meaning, even though his core was near stone, it only took a spark for it to alit again. And Loki could be that spark, he could also be the breeze that brought the embers to life. He could bring the wood needed to build the fire up. And he would be the shelter to keep the fire safe while it grew.

Loki tilted his back. How did his life turn to this. He ignored the voice nudging him to check on the phoenix again, and turned to the egg. It was still nested on the other side of the room. Covered with a paper thin sheet of ice, and on top of a pile of unmelting snow.

He rose from his chair and walked over to it. It brought many questions. They both did. But Loki couldn’t find it in himself to ask them just yet.

“You better not have broken it.”

Loki jumped at the rasp. He span around, coat sweeping out.

Anthony shook with another breath, he moved his arms and Loki rushed over, “Don’t you dare move.” He glared, passing through the barrier without a second thought and pushing the man back down as he struggled to sit up.

“Ouch,” he was wheezing with each breath. Loki continued to glare as he summoned a glass of water, and his chair scraped across the floor to land under him as he sat.

“Oh.”

Loki quickly looked over him, was he hurt? Did he pull over things while he was being an idiot? His frown deepening as he checked over all his bandages and remedies.

“You’re not blue.” 

Loki froze, hands stilling over his chest.

He schooled back his expression. Now he was an idiot, why did he not think. If he just dealt with this stranger like anyone else- No, this buffoon who nearly died for something they didn’t understand just yet. He clenched his fists.

“You’re not in pain?” Anthony gulped, a hand rubbed his throat.

“What?” Loki tried not to stare dumbfold.

“You’re an ice-” He wheezed, a rack of coughs passed through him. Loki whinched, he was getting distracted. He helped Anthony up, a hand behind his head, fingers brushing the soft curls at the base. Loki focused his eyes from wandering as Anthony took large gulps of the water.

Anthony flopped back down onto the bed. “You’re not in pain?” he was searching Loki now.

Slowly, Loki shook his head, “No, I am fine.”

Anthony let a smile through, “You really are talented then.”

This man. “Yes, I’m sure your source was trustworthy if you got this far. I  _ am  _ one of the best.”

He wheezed a laugh, eyes slipping closed. Loki relaxed back into his chair and watched. This one was going to be the death of him, he distantly thought, rubbing a hand over his heart. Oh.

“Is it ok?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You really have no self-preservation do you? Yes, the egg is fine. Surprisingly healthy for traveling with a phoenix.”

The smile was back, “Thank you.” 

Loki hummed. Anthony pulled the furs up, tucking closer, he smile slipped off and soon his breathing evened out.

_ Thank you,  _ how peculiar indeed.

 

* * *

 

Loki didn’t know how, but Anthony had managed to get him sitting on the bed. He gave the man a look as he grinned. At least he was warm enough to sit up now.

Anthony held the bowl up, “Finished.” His grin broadened.

With a long suffering sigh Loki waved a white hand and banished the bowl to be cleaned. Anthony bite down a giggle and wiggled his fingers where the bowl had been.

“Is it supposed to feel like that?” Loki hummed, lifting his cup up, Anthony had turned down having some of the ‘tea’, which was just odd seeing as it was him that carried the herb around. 

“Your magic, it's like a tingle, keeps running along my skin.” 

Loki choked on his drink. He waved off Anthony’s attempts at patting his back.

He rubbed his mouth and set the drink down. “Don’t be absurd.” He growled to himself.

“What?”

“Why would it do such a thing?”

“You mean it's not suppose to?”

Loki froze.

“Loki?”

He slowly got up, brushing his tunic down.

“Lokiiiii,” he ignored the whining. “Lokes. Are you, by chance, embarrassed?”

Loki span around, “Of course not!” Anthony was grinning, his cheek pushed and eyes alight, it was… adorable, it settled something in his him that Anthony was letting his nature shine through. A beautiful nature.

“You’re blushing~” Loki shook himself, he glared. “Oh don’t be like that. I think it’s cute.”

Loki spluttered, “I’m not cute! What on earth are you-”

There was a crack.

Loki immediately turned to the egg.

The shell was pulsing with a white glow, more erratic than usual, as a crack appeared on the side.

Loki rushed forward. He carefully sent his magic out, checking it was ok without risking his magic being seen as an attack. Shell cracked and fell to the floor. He could hear Anthony’s movements in the distance, his breathing becoming more rapid.

There was a movement, something a white- no, it was blue, but so light it seemed to appear white… Loki watched as the hatchling moved and fought its way out before there was a chirp and it uncurled.

Anthony gasped.

A small dragon blinked, chirping in the cold air, and peered about.

Loki let out a breath. He looked over at Anthony, who was perched on the side of the bed, leaning forward as if he could get closer to them, his face was one of surprise.

“Congratulations, looks like the dragon hatched correctly.”

“You knew!” Anthony squeaked.

The dragon made a high chatter sound and darted forward. Loki panicked, he lunged forward trying to catch the baby before it hurt itself, but only managing to trip himself up as he tried not to hurt it himself.

The hatching rushed toward the heated area. Both Loki and Anthony made a noise of protest as it went through the barrier and into the hot area.

It squeaked and seemed to speed up, jumping up Anthony’s legs and into his lap.

“Whoa! Hey-” He jolted away from touching it, looking more panicked by the second. The dragon chirped, padding on his lap and tail curling around one leg. Anthony looked between Loki and the dragon with spiralling panic.

Loki stood and slowly made his way towards them. He checked the little one’s vitals again.

“She seems fine.”

Anthony gave him a ‘are you sure’ look but did lower his arms.

“She seems to be somewhat resilient to heat now that she’s born.” He watched as Anthony slowly touched her, watching as she chirped and nuzzled his hand. Anthony let out a breathy laugh, and continued to pet her.

“She’ll be fine for a while but she’ll have to stay in the cold more than the heat.”

Anthony glanced at him and nodded.

Loki walked until he too was inside the heat, he sat down beside Anthony, quietly as  not to disturb the two.

“Female?” Anthony was still petting her, his fingers left a trail of pinks and reds, she purred at the attention. There was a soft smile on his face, and even though it made Loki feel he was seeing something he shouldn’t he couldn’t look away.

“It appears so, but dragons are fickle things it might change as she grows.”

Anthony hummed, he shifted back so he could bring his legs up onto the bed. The dragon chirped and bounced along, enjoying the movement like a small game. He held the hatchling to his chest, she was slightly smaller than the egg, thin.

To the side Loki summoned some fresh meat.

“What will you call her?”

“What?” Anthony looked up as Loki offered the plate to him. He blinked, taking a slide and holding it to the hatchling. She sniffed the meat and catch it in her teeth. Anthony huffed a breath and reached for another as she chopped down.

“How about… Ashakiran?”

Loki watched as Anthony fed her, how she eagerly waited for him, rumbling into each of his touch. She barely glanced at him. It was only when the plate was clean and she started to sniff around that her golden gaze landed on him.

He gave her a soft a smile and held out his hand. She sniffed it carefully, then chittered and shoved her face into his palm. He chuckled.

“Yeah,” He looked up to Anthony’s soft gaze, “Ashakiran is fitting.”

 

* * *

 

Loki sat down his pile of books and straightened. He looked around the room and heaved a breath. It was taking what felt like forever to move his books and supplies into the new room. It was to be a study of sorts. Anthony had already moved the desks in, and there was a cabinet of junk-

“It’s not junk, Loki.”

Loki casted a look over his shoulder as Anothy walked in. He was wrapped up in boots, trousers and a large furred coat, all had been spelled to be extra resilient to the cold weather.

“I didn’t call it that.”

“You were giving it a look.” 

Loki huffed, watching as Anthony carried another piled of his things. Ashakiran was perched on his shoulders, balancing as he moved around.

“Ashakiran,” Loki held out his arms. She chirped and spread her wings, giving them wobbly flaps as she leapt from Anthony.

Anthony squeaked at the sudden movement, and stumbled with his load. Loki caught the hatchling as she drifted over.

“You’re getting better, but that still isn’t flying, sweet thing.” 

She rumbled and settled in his arms.

“You couldn't have done that when I wasn’t holding stuff?”

“But then, I wouldn’t have gotten to seen your panicked look.”

Loki grinned at the glare sent his way. Ashakiran climbed up his arm, curling onto his neck and chattering toward Anthony.

“Yes, yes, you’re adorable,”  Anthony set his things down and walked up to them. He rubbed her chin and smiled.

“Are you sure?”

Anthony barely glanced at him as he continued to pet Ashakiran, stepping a bit closer to Loki. “Yes, for the millionth time, I’m fine with this.”

Loki tried not to look discouraged at his words. He switched the topic as Anthony looked his way. “You should be wearing your gloves or a hat at least.”

Anthony scrunched up his nose, Ashakiran made a sad sound as he pulled his hand away. “It doesn’t look good on me.”

Loki sighed, “Anthony, please, after the effort of healing you the first time, you could at least try and not get cold.”

Ashakiran rubbed her face against his cheek, sensing his dropping mood. It had been a surprising comfort to find out the dragon loved the cold contact. Loki had never been one to be…  _ cuddly.  _ But he couldn’t shun the little one way whenever she padded up to him and demanded attention, a cold touch even though she could simply roll around in snow for a similar feeling. A comfort indeed.

“You did a good job, I don’t need to wear so much.” 

Loki glared. 

“Or you know you, I could… Loki,” Anthony grabbed his arm, fingers clasping his sleeve. “You don’t have to be so worried.”

His chest tightened, “I am not worried.” He shifted away, inspecting the items sprawled around.

“If you’re to stay here it will be a bigger pain to have you passing out and getting ill again. Or as humans say, catching a cold.” The irony. “I understand the need to stay somewhere cold for Ashakiran. Though you don’t need to stay somewhere so cold, I understand how having an ice mage, and a Jotun mage none-the-less, is a great help.”

“Loki-”

“Besides, adding more rooms has always been an aim of mine. Simply taking time to arrange to bring what little you have here is not a concern-”

A warm hand pressed to his cheek. Ashakiran rumbled, moving along his shoulders to make room.

“I was thinking more how Ashakiran and I would miss you if we left.”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath. He blinked. “Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ Oh _ .” Anthony grinned, “You can send us away, or just me, I think Ashakiran should stay here, it’s perfect for her, and you can look after her more than i can. If that’s ok- I mean, this  _ is  _ your home. You don’t have to take us in. Or, just, not-”

Loki pressed their lips together.

He pulled back with a growing smile, “I’d be happy to have you in my home.”

Anthony sagged with a breath, he swayed into Loki’s arms. Ashakiran squeaked tip toeing across Loki to perch between the two.

“Oh stars, I really was hoping you didn’t hate me.”

Loki chuckled, “That would be hard, you kind of grow on people.” He paused. “Like a fungus.”

Anthony hit his arm, “Hey!”

“Do not worry, this way you can get the big room like you wanted.”

Anthony paused, “Oh?” He was grinning again.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I guess we can have a bigger one”

Ashakiran purred with Anthony’s next laugh, nuzzling his neck for some attention, her tail flickered on Loki, rubbing his cheek.

Loki watched her.

“Join custody of the bed and the cutie,” Anthony teased, petting the little hatchling, “Right Ash? You going to be our little dragon?” Ashakiran chirped, balancing along their arms as they held onto each other. “Yes, you are, going to grew up big and strong like your dad. And also be very cool with ice magic like your father.”

“Ash? Really?”

“What? It suits her!” Ashakiran climbed on top of Anthony’s head, he watched with growing amusement.

“It does not. She is an ice creature, like an opal”

“Ash is short for Ashakiran.”

“Why would you shorten such a beautiful name? Is it normal to butcher names? Anthony is a perfectly good name, why do you insist on being called-” Loki scrunched up his nose, unable to say it.

“Hah hah, alright  _ Loki,  _ I won’t shorten her name to Ash.” He grinned up at Ashakiran, rubbing her chin, “Of course I won’t, Asha.”

“ _ Anthony. _ ” 

He just grinned at Loki. With a long suffering breath Loki tugged him forward, and into a kiss.

He had a feeling his life was going to get much less boring.

Anthony laughed against his mouth as Ashakiran rolled off of him and patted onto Loki.

A lot less boring and a lot more suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> Other dragon names : Aamina (safe), Anuva (new beginning), Syna (together), Awenasa (my home)  
> Chose : Ashakiran (ray of hope) --  
> Rabentochter and buying_the_space_farm agreed
> 
> Oh, I might have a thing for Loki calling his close people ‘Sweet thing’. Seeing as God!Loki called Tony ‘sweet thing’ in the sacrifice fic, and now this :/


End file.
